Cosas Dulces
by amerugui
Summary: Pequeños encuentros que parecían insignificantes. Lo dulce y amargo, mezclados por un instante.


**COSAS DULCES**

* * *

Ya era tarde, las reuniones con Erwin, Hanji y otros miembros importantes de la milicia eran tediosas y frustrantes. Mucho hablar y nada de acción, o al menos así lo veía él.

Metió la mano derecha al bolsillo de su gabardina y pudo sentirlo, lo había tomado sin pensar… No, mejor dicho, lo tomó pensando específicamente en alguien.

- _Eres un idiota_ \- pensó. Era la única explicación que encontraba.

* * *

De camino a su dormitorio decidió pasar a la cocina de los reclutas, tal vez un poco de té ayudaría a relajarlo. Al entrar vio una figura femenina que conocía bien. Ella parecía estar buscando algo. La observó unos minutos hasta que la chica se dio por vencida y decidió salir de ahí.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Solo deseaba una taza de té-

-Lástima, porque ya no hay nada-

-Que mal… tendré que esperar hasta mañana-

La chica pasó a su lado con intenciones de retirarse, pero él la detuvo -Mikasa-

-¿Si?-

-Toma- sacó su mano del bolsillo y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?- Al observar detenidamente, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que era -¿Es chocolate? ¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Y por qué me lo da?-

-No me gustan las cosas dulces- comenzó a caminar rumbo a su dormitorio, pero regresó a verla antes de irse -No olvides cepillar tus dientes-

Ella quedó sorprendida, con la escases de animales y cultivos el chocolate era casi tan valioso como la carne, solo los que tenían mayores posibilidades económicas podían comprarlo.

Abrió el paquete y le dio una pequeña mordida. Su dulce sabor era encantador. Solo una vez cuando era niña pudo probarlo, cuando su padre logró cazar varios animales y vendió las pieles a buen precio. Ese sin duda fue un detalle inesperado del capitán.

* * *

Una semana después, al terminar otra reunión, Levi acudió nuevamente a la cocina. Deseaba tomar té e irse a dormir. Pero le sorprendió encontrar a Mikasa haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la vez pasada. Ella parecía desesperada por encontrar algo y al no tener éxito salió de ahí hasta que se topó con él.

-¿Busca una taza de té?

-Si-

-Creo que hoy si dejaron un poco, solo tendrá que calentar el agua-

-Está bien para mí-

-Que descanse-

-Mikasa-

-¿Si?-

-Toma… hoy también me dieron-

-Gracias- al recibir el paquete Mikasa sonrió.

-No olvides…-

-Cepillarme los dientes, si, lo escuché la vez pasada-

-Bien- Levi entró a la cocina y Mikasa se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

A la semana siguiente se volvieron a encontrar y sucedió exactamente lo mismo, ella recibió un pequeño chocolate y él entró a prepararse una taza de té.

Esto sucedió durante dos meses. Sus encuentros eran en la cocina y se limitaban a la entrega del paquete por parte de Levi y en ocasiones Mikasa ya tenía lista la taza de té.

Uno de esos días, Levi se encontraba en una reunión con las mismas personas. Mientras Erwin hablaba con los demás, él solo se limitaba a escuchar. Una de las mucamas trajo la bandeja con los chocolates y dulces que acostumbraban dar de aperitivos. La plática estaba tan intensa que esta vez nadie había tomado algún dulce, así que dudó en hacerlo él, los demás se darían cuenta y sería desagradable ser cuestionado, sobre todo por Hanji.

Además por qué estaba haciendo esto. No era como si Mikasa se lo pidiera, o que se lo fuese a agradecer de alguna forma. Y después esa imagen vino a su mente. Fue aquella vez, cuando antes de irse a la misión para entrar a Shiganshina todos comieron carne y postre.

Recordaba perfectamente ver a Mikasa comiendo pudin y disfrutarlo como una niña pequeña a cada mordida. Él nunca la había visto feliz o sonriente a no ser que tuviera algo que ver con Eren, pero esa vez lo estaba, tenía una cara de felicidad como cuando alguien recibe un premio por portarse como niño bueno.

Así que tomó el chocolate y lo envolvió en una servilleta para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

* * *

Esa noche la reunión tardó más de lo esperado. Levi fue directo a la cocina, pero por la hora pensó que Mikasa ya no estaría ahí. Al llegar se asomó y en efecto no pudo verla.

- _Que pena_ \- pensó. Eso ya se había convertido en un pequeño ritual en el que solo ellos dos participaban sin que otros intervinieran. Entró y comenzó a preparar el té.

-Pensé que ya no vendría- Mikasa apareció de pronto.

-Las cosas se pusieron intensas hoy- se limitó a decir.

Ella se acercó y decidió sentarse a esperar, mientras él terminaba de preparar el té. Una vez que Levi acabó, se sentó frente a ella y le entregó el chocolate.

-Gracias- y nuevamente sonrió.

Esta vez ella comenzó a comerlo frente a él y Levi dio algunos sorbos a su bebida.

-¿Te gustan mucho verdad?- preguntó él.

-¿Qué?

-Las cosas dulces-

-Sí, no sé por qué, pero me gustan-

-Entiendo-

-Y al parecer a usted le gustan las cosas amargas, ese té lo es-

-Amargo y dulce- dijo bajando la vista a la taza y después a los labios de Mikasa.

De pronto Levi se levantó y desde su lugar jaló a la chica de la bufanda y la besó. Pudo sentir el dulce del chocolate en su boca. El beso duró menos de un minuto. Fue cálido y tierno.

Una vez que se separaron Mikasa quedó impresionada, no supo qué hacer o decir. Levi tomó su taza y caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Parece que después de todo si me gustan las cosas dulces- y se retiró.

Mikasa reaccionó unos minutos después, enrojeciendo por completo y saboreando el té que hace unos momentos él tomaba.

* * *

Hola :)

Se me ocurrió esto que es muy cortito, pero tierno. Es lo que me encanta de esta pareja, en muchas cosas son tan parecidos, pero en otras son muy diferentes. Y por eso la idea de lo dulce y amargo. Besos


End file.
